Emotional Problems
by Demonic Five
Summary: When Ginny figures out that she is truly in love with Harry, she doesn't know what to do.
1. Advice

Emotional Problems

Written By Demonic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any registered characters, copyrights or anything like that.

Author Note: I want you to know that eating Oreos and trying to sing heavy metal at the same time isn't good for your computer.

Chapter One – Advice

Ginny stares without blinking at Harry for a bit until he turns around and gives Ginny a confused look. Blushing, Ginny turns her gaze to something else with small glances back at Harry. Deciding to take action, Ginny decides to ask a fellow female about advice. Going over to Hermione, Ginny speaks in a hushed tone, "Hermione, I need your advice on some private matters."

Looking confused, Hermione responds, "On what do you need advice for, Ginny?"

Jokingly, Ron rudely says, "Oh you know her; she just needs help on her homework."

Giving Ron a withering glare, Hermione says, "I'll give you advice, but only in private. In fact, let's go to the girls' dormitory to speak in private."

Once in the girls' dorm, both Hermione and Ginny sit down on beds opposite each other. Hermione opened conversation with asking, "Ok Ginny, now that we are alone, what do you advice on?"

Taking a deep breath, Ginny began, "I believe that I am in love with Harry. So I want your opinion and advice on what I should do."

"Tell me what you feel when you are around Harry." Hermione asks.

"Well, I feel that he is the sun in my world. He makes me happy when I am sad. And if I could naught but one wish, it would to be held in his arms forever." Ginny replies dreamily.

"Congratulations, you truly are in love in Harry. However, knowing Harry, telling him will be difficult and of course, like men; he is stubborn so you'll have to live with that. With that in mind, you just need a way to tell him without alerting him that it's you. So I suggest that you write him a letter, I mean a letter that doesn't give him your name, just informs him that you like him. Also where your name would go, I suggest putting your secret admirer. Keep him guessing for a bit, build up the suspense with him, and then tell him outright that you like him. That would be most romantic. Sound good?" Hermione says to Ginny.

"Yes, thank you so much. But hold on, how do I get the letter to him without making him suspect that I wrote it?" asks Ginny.

"Send it via owl. The owlery have many owls, and he probably hasn't memorized them all so just send it by owl to him." Hermione replies thinking out loud.

Giving Hermione a quick thanks, Ginny grabs a piece of parchment and quickly writes a letter, then dashes off to the owlery to find an owl to deliver the letter to Harry the next morning at breakfast.

Thanks for reading this first chapter, and I plan on writing a few more chapters, however time constraints are on me, and in two to three more years I shall be going off to college, so time will be in short supply. Please do not give up hope of me writing in the future, as I will continue the rest of my life writing, even when I am retired, I plan on writing more fanfiction for all of you readers out there.


	2. The First Letter

Emotional Problems

Written By Demonic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any registered characters, copyrights or anything like that.

Author Note: I believe that the public should be allowed to review anonymously therefore I have enabled everyone to be able to review even if they don't have an account or don't want to sign in to review.

Chapter Two – The First Letter

The next day at breakfast, Harry chomps down on his buttered toast when an owl swoops down from above and drops an envelope directly on his plate. Hurriedly choking down the rest of his toast, Harry opens the envelope, which has no markings to tell him who it is from. Reading the letter, Harry then chokes on his bagel, spewing crumbs all over Hermione, who was sitting across from him. Looking at Hermione's disgusted face, caused Ron to choke on his tenth muffin, spewing crumbs all over Ginny who was sitting across from him.

Gulping down apple juice to clear his throat, Harry passes his letter to Ron who directly reads it and then laughs, spewing food right where Ginny had sat until she had moved to the other side of Hermione. Hermione gives Harry a confused look, nodding at the letter in Ron's hand. Harry looks confused at first then understands, saying, "A secret admirer has written me a letter apparently. I'm confused why anyone would write me a letter, especially a love letter. Hermione, do you know who might have written the letter?"

"Of course not, why would I know?" replied Hermione indignity.

"Well, you're a girl so you I thought that you would know anyone that would have a reason to send me a love letter." stated Harry.

"Are you stereotyping girls that we all know everything that happens and if anything happens out of the usual, that it's our fault?" asked Hermione.

"No, of course not, but…." replied Harry.

"Good. Until lunch time, goodbye." Hermione said hurriedly.

"Harry, you notice what I've noticed about this letter, it's written by a girl!" Ron said paying little attention to what is happening around him.

"Ron, if the whole world was crashing around you, you wouldn't notice!" Harry said angrily, snatching the letter from Ron's hands, then left, heading towards his next class.

Looking after Harry, Ron asks to thin air, 'What fuck did I do?"

Not expecting a comment, Ron looks at his sister when she says, "Well, saying that the letter was written by a girl after he plainly said that it was a love letter. You need to pay attention to the world around you, or like Harry said, the whole world will crash around you and you won't notice anything until you're dead."

Watching his sister walk away, Ron then decided to get closer to females in general to see if he could possibly understand them just a bit better.

That is the end of chapter two. Please review and I will continue to write, and if you don't, I'll probably continue writing anyways.


	3. Short Break

Emotional Problems

Written By Demonic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any registered characters, copyrights or anything like that.

Author Note: I'm on a roll if I'm releasing this much content to my account. Please send in corrections, suggestions, reviews, flames, they help me fix problems and help me improve. Also a reviewer on chapter one of this fanfic made me aware of a sentence that was missing a word. It was grammatically correct; however that problem has been fixed and released back to the web.

Chapter Three – Short Break

Since breakfast this morning, nothing but the letter had been on Harry's mind. All during classes today, it had been a struggle to pay attention. Even the letter had been a distraction for Ginny during her classes today. After dinner, the trio became a foursome in the Gryffindor common room. Late into the evening, a knock comes from the window, which draws Harry to turn and see Hedwig with an envelope in her claws.

Opening the window, Hedwig flies into the room and drops the envelope at Harry's table. Tearing open the letter and reading it, Harry sits back in his chair and takes a deep breath. Hermione goes over to Harry and takes the letter and reads it out loud.

"Dear Harry, I hope this evening finds you well. Tonight at midnight I will meet you in the Gryffindor common room."

"Wow Harry, looks like this girl really does want you if she sends you a letter at breakfast and then sends you one now." Ron says observantly.

"I'm surprised Ron. That you would remember all the way back to breakfast. Now Harry, I suggest staying up to meet this girl that loves you so much to send you two letters today. It would be worth your while, or at least I believe it would be." Suggests Hermione.

After handing Harry back his letter, both Hermione and Ginny go up to the girls' dorm for the night.

"Blimey, you'd think that Hermione knows something the way she speaks." Ron states thinking slowly.

"Yeah, however it doesn't matter now, in just about in an hour and a half, I'll finally meet this girl that currently eludes me." Harry says slowly.

"Well, good luck to you mate. You'll need all of it you can get with girls, they are royal pains." Ron says rolling his eyes.

"To you they are a pain, however to the rest of the world, they aren't such a pain." Harry says tiredly.

"'Night to you then." Ron says as he walks up to the guys' dorm.

At roughly midnight

As Harry was nodding off in an easy chair, he noticed in the dim light, a figure slowly making its way down from the girls' dorm. Sitting straight up, Harry notices the figure stop and then continue down the stairwell. Yawning, Harry pretends to fall asleep and waits for the footsteps to get close, and then jumps up, much to the surprise to the person. Looking at the girl's face, he finds out that Ginny sent all of the letters.

"Why did you do this Ginny?" asks Harry unbelievingly.

"Harry, I love you and nothing you do will ever change that. I just want to be with you forever." Ginny says softly.

"Well…..ok. So what happens now?" asks Harry.

"Lets consult Hermione. She can tell us." Replies Ginny.

"At this hour? No chance, at least without a sound beating and a good chewing out. How about breakfast we tell Ron and Hermione?" Harry asks.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Ginny agrees, yawning.

"But first, you are going to bed and getting sleep, understand Ginny?" prompted Harry.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Ginny giggling.

"Good, then good night, my love." Harry says as he watches Ginny walk up the stairs to the girls' dorms. After making certain that Ginny was safely in bed, Harry followed suit and made a beeline for his bed.

The next morning

At breakfast, Harry and Ginny walk to the Gryffindor table, hand in hand, Harry on the left with Ginny on his right. Sitting down beside each other, Ginny begins dishing out the story, while Harry absent mindedly munches on a bagel.

That is the end of this fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
